


Snow

by bugimons



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugimons/pseuds/bugimons
Summary: “You’ll be back, right?”Minhyun turns around to look at him. His sharp features were lit aglow by the pale yellow light of the streetlamp. It was late at night and the streets were devoid of any people save for the two of them.“Before the first snow falls. I promise.”Inspired by Zion.T's Snow.





	Snow

_ “You’ll be back, right?” _

_ Minhyun turns around to look at him. His sharp features were lit aglow by the pale yellow light of the streetlamp. It was late at night and the streets were devoid of any people save for the two of them.  _

_ “Before the first snow falls. I promise.” _

***

Jonghyun shivered as he approached the steps to his house. He had worn his thickest coat and his best pair of boots, but it did little to block out the biting cold. It was the middle of December, but for some reason he had yet to see any signs of snow. 

It had been months since Minhyun had left. 

He thought he did well the first month he was gone but as time passed, the deep well of longing in his chest grew. Slowly, slowly, he had to adjust to living life as a single person instead of a pair. Sometimes, he’d catch himself making an extra cup of tea. It would sit across him, in front of where Minhyun would usually sit, until the steam disappeared and it became as cold as his heart. 

His friends noticed the change in him, as he slowly shut the doors and blocked himself off from the world. 

“He’ll be back,” said Minki one day, drawing back the curtains in his living room. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Minki had invited himself over, to pull Jonghyun out of his slump. Minki’s boyfriend Aron was brewing a pot of tea in the kitchen while Minki fussed around Jonghyun’s house. “When was the last time you aired this place?” Minki coughed, waving away the dust in the air. 

“...I don’t remember,” he replied from his position on the couch. 

The doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house. Jonghyun made a move to open the door, but Minki was there ahead of him. He hoped that it was him, that he would be able to smell Minhyun’s familiar scent again. But alas, the figure that stood in the doorway was not Minhyun, but rather it was their friend Baekho.

Jonghyun deflated, sinking back into the comfort of his couch. The couch that he shared with Minhyun. 

“You don’t look too happy to see me.” Baekho commented, setting his bag down on the floor. 

He shook his head. “No, that’s not it…I just thought that you were….” his voice trailed off. He looked away, not wanting to let his friends see him cry. 

Minki returned from the kitchen, with Aron in tow, holding a tray of snacks which he set down on the coffee table. 

“The tea is ready!” he announced, waving his hand over the table as if to say ‘ta-daa’. 

Jonghyun thanked Minki, taking the cup of tea from the saucer and drawing in its scent. 

Earl Grey…

_ “Penny for your thoughts?” a warm voice says, drawing him out of his reverie.  _

_ Jonghyun tears his eyes away from the window he was staring absentmindedly out of. A stranger, tall, dark-haired and handsome, stands before him. His fox-like eyes crinkle upwards into a smile.  _

_ “And you are?”  _

_ “Hwang Minhyun.” the stranger replies, sliding into the seat opposite him. “You seem like you need someone to talk to so I’m here.” _

_ Jonghyun takes a sip from his cup of tea, eyeing Minhyun warily. “What makes you think that I’ll talk to a stranger like you so easily?” _

_ Minhyun laughs. “Well, for one, that’s my cup of tea you’re drinking out of.”  _

_ He sputters, setting the cup of tea down hastily. “I’m so sorry,” he apologizes. “I didn’t notice.” _

_ Minhyun waves it off, gazing at him with a warmth in his eyes. “It’s fine, I can always get another one.” _

“Minhyun loved Earl Grey,” he mumbled, putting the teacup down.

“I’m sorry,” Aron started. 

Jonghyun waved him off. “It’s fine. You don’t need to apologize. I’m...fine.”

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur. Thanks to his friends he was able to forget about everything just for a little while. But as soon as the door clicked shut behind him, the feeling returned.

“Minhyun-ah…” he said aloud, leaning against the door. “I miss you.”

Sometimes he thought he felt the presence of another person in the house, but whenever he turned around, he found no one there. It had gotten to the point where he’d dream about Minhyun being there by his side, but when he woke up in the morning, his heart would sink in realization.

Jonghyun picked up a dusty record gingerly, brushing it off with his fingertips. He loaded it into the record player and sat down to listen as the first few scratchy notes made their way out. 

_ “Dance with me,” Minhyun says, holding his hand out towards him. “It’s my favorite song, I don’t want to dance alone.” _

_ Jonghyun looks up at him, a smile forming almost instantaneously as he makes eye contact with the man he loves. “You didn’t need to ask,” he replies, taking the outstretched hand.  _

_ Minhyun pulls him close, close enough that he can feel Minhyun’s warm breath against his hair. As they move along to the music, Jonghyun’s clumsy first steps finally sync with Minhyun’s and they move as one.  _

_ For the first time in his life, he feels complete. _

He jerked awake, the memory still fresh in his mind. His fingers came away wet with tears. Jonghyun wiped away the rest of his tears, but they wouldn’t stop coming back. 

“Why is it so hard to move on?” he asked, addressing the photo of Minhyun that stood on the dusty table. “Why are you making it so hard?”

The rattle of the mail slot caught his attention. It was ten in the evening, mail shouldn’t be delivered at that time. 

A yellow envelope awaited him on the floor. Jonghyun’s hands were shaking as he picked it up, turning it over. 

‘To the family of Lt. Hwang Minhyun’

Outside, for the first time in weeks, a single snowflake floated down from the sky. People paused in their activities to marvel at the snow as it finally descended upon the city. 

A cup of Earl Grey sat on a table, waiting for its owner who would never come.


End file.
